The conventional ways for inputting special character by keyboard are realized by either directly inputting through keyboard, or inputting with the help of software. In the first way, the ALT key is held and the decimal ASCII codes corresponding to the special character are input through keypad, then releasing the ALT key to input the special character. For example, holding the ALT key and inputting the decimal ASCII codes 0225 and then releasing the ALT key, the special character β is input. In the second software-based way, the special character can be input by clicking the symbol table provided by specific application such as Microsoft Word.
However, in above-mentioned first way, a plurality of keystrokes is required and the user should memorize the decimal ASCII codes corresponding to the special character for inputting the special character. In the second way, the symbol table is supported by specific application and cannot be used for other applications. It is inconvenient for both approaches.